Juste un ami
by CherryHitomie
Summary: HPHG. Déçue par ses histoires d’amour, Hermione a décidé de ne plus sortir avec des garçons. C’est ce moment que choisit Harry Potter, nouvel élève de Poudlard, pour entrer dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Juste un ami

Disclaimer : l'univers de Poudlard ne m'appartient pas. En ce qui concerne l'histoire, c'est un bouquin que j'ai lu (me demandez pas le titre, je m'en souviens pas) et que j'ai (un peu beaucoup) addapté.

Couple : Harry P. et Hermione G.

Rating : K

Nombre de chapitres : 11 (si tout va bien)

Note de l'auteur : j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait peut d'histoire sur ce couple. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'y collé pour les faans Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez

Note de l'auteur 2 : je ne sais pas si l'on peut considérer cette fic comme un UA. La seule différence avec les bouquins, c'est que Harry ne connait absolument pas Poudlard, donc ni Ron, ni Hermione.

Chapitre 1

Hermione posa ses livres sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque en soupirant. Les cours avaient repris depuis à peine trois semaines et elle avait déjà un contrôle sur les runes anciennes à réviser pour le lendemain. Elle s'assit et ouvrit un livre sans conviction. Elle tourna les pages sans vraiment les regarder. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Harry Potter, assit à la table d'en face. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait sur lui, elle l'avait appris dans les livres. Ce garçon très mignon était arrivé à Poudlard en début d'année. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux en septième année et dans la maison des Gryffondor, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Pourquoi le ferait-elle d'ailleurs ? Les garçons ne pensaient qu'à une chose. Elle était déjà sortie avec des garçon mais, à chaque fois, elle avait été déçue. Rick, John puis Ron ne s'étaient jamais souciés de ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors, à la grande surprise de ses amies, elle leur avait annoncé sa décision, un mois plus tôt : elle ne voulait plus sortir avec un garçon.

L'arrivé de Ginny la sortie de ses pensées :

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir !

- Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de Noël !

Hermione sourit, attendant les détails que sa meilleure amie ne manquerait pas de lui donner.

- Je suis allée le rejoindre à la sortie des cours et j'ai laissé tomber mon livre d'Histoire de la magie ...

- C'est un peu gros, non ?

- En tout cas ça a marché ! Nous nous sommes baissé tous les deux pour le ramasser, nos têtes se sont cognées, nos regards se sont croisés ... C'était d'un romantique ! Et là, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner au bal !

Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à des héroïnes de feuilleton ... et à Ginny !

- Mione, tu m'aiderais à choisir ma robe ? On pourrait s'occuper de la tienne en même temps. proposa Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au bal.

Il y eut un bref silence. Ginny soupira :

- Ecoute, si c'est un problème de cavalier, je peux demander à mon frère.

- C'est ça ! pouffa Hermione. Tu oublis que je suis déjà sortie avec lui et que je ne recommencerais pour rien au monde !

- Il me doit une faveur.

- Merci Ginny mais ça ira. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, de toute façon.

- C'est toi qui vois !

- Au fait, tu connais Harry Potter ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien ! Chaque fois que j'ai voulu lui parler, il disparaissait. Il était la vedette de son équipe de Quidditch à Salem. Mais j'ignore pourquoi il a changé d'école. Je finirais bien par le découvrir. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Ah ... je vois ! Tu as beau nous racontez que tu trouves les histoires d'amour stupides, tu as craqué sur le plus beau spécimen de l'école !

- Arrête ton délire.

- Je sais ce que je dis !

Ginny se leva et partie rejoindre son futur cavalier. Hermione était de nouveau seule et toujours aussi passionné par ses révisions. Elle vit Harry se lever et s'approcher d'elle.

- Hermione ?

- C'est moi.

- Comme tu le sais je suis arrivé en début d'année, ce qui fais que je n'ai pas suivit le même programme que que les autres élèves les années précédentes ... Je me demandais si ... tu accepterais de m'aider à rattraper mon retard.

- ...

- Si tu refuse je comprendrais parfaitement, tu sais !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce qu'on m'a dit que tu étais la meilleure élève de l'école. Mais tu dois certainement avoir d'autres choses à faire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger.

- Non, attend ! Je n'ai jamais joué les prof mais je veux bien essayer.

- Vraiment ?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Harry lui sourit pour la remercier puis s'en alla. Hermione resta figée. L'idée que le survivant puisse lui demander de l'aide lui paraissait improbable. Il avait l'air assez sympathique. Et plutôt séduisant.

Hermione passa donc sa soirée avec Harry à la bibliothèque. Il est vrai qu'il avait un peu de retard en Histoire de la magie, mais il était très en avance en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je te propose un marcher : tu m'aides là où je pêche et je te donne des cours de défense.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu prend sur ton temps pour m'aider alors je voudrais en faire autant.

Hermione sourit. Ce garçon avait l'art et la manière de tourner les choses de façon à ce qu'elles deviennent évidentes. Après plusieurs heures, Harry remarqua que la jeune fille semblait épuisait. Il décida d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, déserte à cette heure-ci.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de neuf heures, Hermione, Ginny et Julia étaient assise à une table de la bibliothèque. Ginny et Julia semblaient très excitées :

- Harry Potter était avec toi hier soir ? cria Ginny d'une voix aiguë.

Mme Pince lui lança un regard noir et les autres élèves se retournèrent vers les trois filles. Hermione sentit ses joues virer au rouge pivoine. Elle regarda tour à tour ses amies. Toutes les deux attendaient son récit avec impatience.

- Il m'a simplement demander un peu d'aide.

- Et alors ? Raconte ! demanda Julia. Ce suspense est insoutenable !

- On a parler d'Histoire de la magie, il m'a surtout écouté, il a pris des notes, et m'a raccompagner jusque dans la salle commune. répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus ? insista Ginny.

- Il est très sympathique.

- Sympathique ? Mais sympathique comment ? Donne-nous un exemple !

- Eh bien, il m'a proposé de m'aider à progresser en défense contre les forces du mal.

- Et tu as accepté ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait. Mais peut-être que Hermione ne nous dit pas la vérité. S ça ce trouve, Harry n'a jamais demandé son aide !

- Mais si, je t'assure ...

- Alors prouve-le ! la défia Julia.

D'un seul coup, ses deux amies se tournèrent sur la gauche. Hermione suivit leur regard ... et se retrouva face à face avec Harry.

- Salut, Hermione ! lança le jeune homme en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Pétrifiée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air sincèrement content de la voir.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Encore merci pour hier soir ! On remet ça ce soir ?

- D'accord !

- Et bonne chance pour ton contrôle de runes anciennes ! ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Les filles le regardèrent partir. Julia avait la bouche grande ouverte et Ginny se frottait les yeux comme si elle venait de sortir d'un rêve.

- Alors, vous me croyez cette fois-ci ? demanda Hermione en lançant un regard triomphant à ses amies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur : D'après ce que j'ai comprit sur le règlement de ce site, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à vos reviews dans les chapitres. Et c'est bien dommage, je l'aurais fait avec plaisir. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on écrit pas pour rien ni pour personne :) Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 2

Ce soir là, Harry et Hermione étaient installé à la bibliothèque, comme ils le faisaient depuis maintenant quatre jours. Ginny et Julia, passant par là, s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur :

- Ne te couche pas trop tard ce soir, Hermione. N'oublie pas que demain matin nous avons une séance d'essayage !

- Tu crois pas que tu t'y prend un peu tôt ?

- On sait bien ce que tu penses des histoires d'amour, mais Julia et moi tenons beaucoup à être présentable le jour du bal.

- Pas de problèmes, je serais là.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent après un dernier sourire. Hermione commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête des commentaires sur sa décision de ne plus sortir avec aucun garçon. "C'est bien fait pour moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire de déclaration officielle !" Ses amies adoraient la taquiner à ce sujet, mais personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient été humiliés quand John l'avait laissé tomber au beau milieu d'une soirée parce que son ex-petite amie avait décidé de le récupérer !

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de veiller tard ce soir, vu que tu te lève tôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on avance un peu ton puzzle ?

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai vue plusieurs fois penché sur le puzzle qui est sur l'une des tables de la salle commune. Si on le continuait ?

Hermione rougit : une fille de seize ans passionnée de puzzle, c'était un peu ridicule.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une grand-mère ... Mais j'adore ça ! avoua la jeune fille. Et celui-ci est un vrai casse-tête ! Il représente un saladier de pop-corn renversé. Toutes les pièces sont quasiment identiques. J'y travail depuis une semaine déjà.

- Je pourrais t'aider. Moi aussi, j'adore ça !

- Je pari qu'en cinq minutes j'arrive à trouver plus de pièces que toi ! dit Hermione en se levant.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ils ratroupèrent leurs affaires et se rendirent dans la salle commune, pratiquement déserte. Afin d'être tranquille, Hermione avait installé son puzzle au fond de la salle. Elle alluma une petite lampe afin de les éclairer un peu plus. Harry s'installa en face d'elle. Du premier coup, il trouva une pièce à placer.

- Au innocents les mains pleines ! commenta Hermione en riant.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un super champion ?

Ils étaient tous les deux penchés au-dessus du puzzle, leurs têtes se touchant presque. Elle lui sourit timidement :

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute. dit-elle en cherchant une nouvelle pièce.

- C'est quoi les allusions de tes amies sur tes histoires d'amour ?

Hermione se figea. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui de sa théorie sur les garçons. Elle décida d'ignorer sa question en espérant qu'il passerait à autre chose. Mais Harry n'était pas du genre à renoncer facilement :

- A les entendre on dirait que tu as les garçons en horreur. C'est vrai ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Elle tourna et retourna une pièce du puzzle, l'examinant plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Disons plutôt que j'ai renoncé à sortir avec eux. ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Jusqu'à maintenant, mes relations avec les garçons n'ont pas été très ... satisfaisantes.

Lui dire une partie de la vérité était assez facile, finalement. Quand elle croisa son regard songeur, elle eut soudain envie de lui dire plus :

- Tu sais, jouer à être amoureuse est le sport favori de mes amies. J'ai essayer de faire comme elles, mais je trouve que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Peut-être que je ne suis pas tombée sur les bonnes personnes ? Donc, j'ai décidé d'arrêter.

- Définitivement ?

- Non, sans doute pas. admit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ca, elle ne l'avait encore jamais dit à personne. Ginny serait drôlement soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas rester vieille fille !

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Tu as raison, ces petits jeux sont stupides. Mais tu n'as aucun ami garçon ?

- Si bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. A part Ron, avec qui elle était resté en bons termes après leur rupture, elle ne connaissait que les garçons avec lesquels sortaient Ginny et Julia. Mais elle n'était pas sûr de pourvoir les appeler des amis. A cette idée, elle se rembrunit et fit mine de se concentrer sur le puzzle.

- C'et bon, Hermione, j'ai comprit. J'arrête de te poser des questions. Promis !

Hermione, perplexe, se cala au fond de son fauteuil. En principe, les joueurs de Quidditch étaient plutôt connus pour leur détermination que pour leur délicatesse.

- Promis ?

- Oui. assura Harry en plaçant une nouvelle pièce et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre ma l à l'aise.

Elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle était, au contraire, très à l'aise. Elle lui avait fait des confidences très facilement, un peu comme si elle avait parlé avec Ginny.

- C'est sympa.

- Etre sympa avec une fille sympa n'a rien de très difficile.

- Merci du compliment !

Harry lui sourit, puis tendit le bras d'un geste ostentoire pour regarder sa montre :

- Voilà, les cinq minutes sont écoulées. J'ai gagné !

- Quel maître ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as posé toutes ces questions juste pour me distraire !

- Mais non, pas du tout. Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant ses yeux verts :

- D'ailleurs, puisque tu ne sors avec personne pour l'instant, peut-être qu'on pourrait ...

"Peu-être qu'on pourrait quoi ?" se demanda Hermione, terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui propose de sortir avec elle.

- On pourrait peut-être se dire bonjour quand on se croise dans les couloirs. enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire. A condition, bien sûr, que ça n'aille pas contre tes principes.

Hermione se sentit à la fois stupide et soulagée :

- Sache que je serai profondément vexée si tu passes devant moi sans m'adresser la parole !

- Et si je viens déjeuner à tes côtés un de ces jours ?

Hermione fronça le nez en faisant semblant de réfléchir :

- Il est probable que mes copines se poussent pour te faire de la place.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes amis ?

- Oui, j'imagine.

Harry se leva et s'étira :

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de dormir plus longtemps.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Hermione eut très envie de rejoindre Ginny pour lui raconter sa soirée. Elle se ravisa ; Ginny n'était sûrement pas encore revenue de son rendez-vous.

Et pour l'instant, cela resterait son secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione trempa son pinceau dans un pot de peinture rouge et commença à tracer des lettres sur la banderole dépliée sur le sol de la salle commune des Gryffondor. En effet, dans deux jours, c'est à dire dimanche, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor devait rencontrer les Serdaigle. Plusieurs banderoles commençaient ainsi à prendre forme. Ginny et Julia lui donnaient un coup de main.

- Au fait, on se retrouve mercredi après les cours pour aider Julia à choisir sa robe. annonça Ginny. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Désolée. Je dois aider Harry pour les cours qu'il doit rattraper.

Hermione était ravie d'avoir autre chose à faire. Elle avait déjà accompagné Ginny, c'était amplement suffisant. Toute cette agitation autours du futur bal commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de venir danser ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'adore danser, et il parait que le groupe qui va venir jouer est excellent.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas te faire inviter par quelqu'un ? Je suis sur que beaucoup de garçons ne demanderaient pas mieux !

Hermione réprima un sourire devant tant d'efforts déployés par son amie pour la convaincre.

- Tu veux dire que je devrais ... jeter mon dévolu sur un garçon et lui faire les yeux doux à chaque fois que je le croise ?

- C'est un bon début. approuva Julia.

- Ensuite, il faudrait que je m'arrange pour m'asseoir à côté de lui au déjeuner ou, mieux encore, pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec nous, c'est ça ?

Elle s'attendait à entendre ses amies protester, mais aucune ne pipa mot. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une ombre sur la banderole. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux :

- Oh ... salut, Harry.

- Bonjour. dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il observa la banderole un long moment :

- Super boulot, les filles ... Hermione, je pourrais te parler seul à seule une minute ?

- Bien sûr.

Hermione pensa qu'il avait des questions supplémentaires à poser sur les cours et craignait de passer pour un idiot devant ses amies. La main ferme et chaude du jeune homme se referma sur la sienne, et l'aida à se lever.

Une fois sortie de la salle commune, ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir. Les mains dans les poches, Harry s'appuya contre le mur en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

- Ca te dirait de venir avec moi au bal ?

La question avait pris Hermione de court :

- Au ... au bal ?

"Harry a dû surprendre notre conversation, et il a eu pitié de moi", songea-t-elle, très gênée. Devant son silence, Harry poursuivit :

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'un petit ami, mais nous pourrions y aller en simple amis.

- En amis ...

Hermione trouva soudain cette idée digne d'intérêt. Non seulement Harry était séduisant, mais c'était aussi un type bien. Et puis, il avait l'air sincère.

- J'aimerais beaucoup y aller, mais je ne suis pas dans cette école depuis très longtemps et je ne connais pas encore grand monde. expliqua Harry.

Hermione n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Je comprends. De mon côté, j'aimerais bien voir mes amies dans leurs nouvelles robes. Je pensais d'ailleurs peut-être y aller, mais ...

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Si on y allait comme deux copains qui n'ont pas trouvé de partenaire ?

Harry avait beau être nouveau à Poudlard, s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver une partenaire. Si elle tenait à aller au bal avec lui, elle avait intérêt à dire oui avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

- Je serais ravie de t'accompagner.

- Marché conclu !

Il lui sourit en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, un geste que Hermione trouva rassurant. Il avait juste envie d'être avec elle en tant qu'ami, et c'était parfait ainsi.

Ils retournèrent vers la salle commune, mais cette fois Harry ne rentra pas dans la pièce.

- On se revoit plus tard. dit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Il veut te revoir à quel sujet ?

- Tu as vue comment il t'a regardée ?

- De quoi voulait-il te parler ?

Devant la réaction de ses amies, Hermione ferma les yeux une seconde avant de répondre :

- Harry m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, les deux filles poussèrent des hurlements. Hermione attendit qu'elles se calment avant de poursuivre :

- Il m'a proposé d'y aller en amis.

- L'essentiel, c'est qu'il t'ait invité. déclara Ginny. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on fait le point ? On n'a qu'à se retrouver mercredi soir après le shopping. Alors qui sera là ?

- Moi ! s'écria Julia.

Le regard de deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Hermione. Si elle ne venait pas, ses amies risquaient de ne jamais le lui pardonner, et elle n'aurait plus qu'à changer d'école !

- D'accord. dit-elle avec un soupire résigné. Rendez-vous mercredi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

- Arrête ! cria Ginny, exaspérée. Pourquoi as-tu acheté une robe à bustier si c'est pour tirer dessus toutes les deux minutes ?

Julia lâcha le haut de sa robe et sourit, gênée :

- J'avais l'impression qu'elle tombait ...

- Crois-moi, cette robe est coupée de façon à rester en place. Mais on peut la coller sur toi avec un sortilège de glue perpétuelle, si tu préfères !

Hermione éclata de rire. Les trois amies étaient réunnie dans le dortoires des Gryffondor. Julia était la première à se soumettre au jugement Lavande, désignée arbitre des élégances pour l'occasion. En effet, Lavande tenait à ce que toutes les filles de Gryffondor soient parfaite. Elle se faisait donc un devoir de vérifié la tenue de chacune d'elles.

Avec ses cheveux courts auburn et son teint pâle, Julia était ravissante dans sa robe en taffetas vert. Le bustier la moulait à la perfection, mettant en valeur sa fine taille. La jupe qui descendait sur ses chevilles bouffait sur un jupon amidonné.

Quelques minutes plutôt, Ginny avait danser avec elle pour voir comment bougeait la robe. Quand le jupon s'était entortillé autours du jean de Ginny, Hermione avait ri aux larmes. Lavande s'était levée pour montrer à Julia à quelle distance son de partenaire elle devait se tenir.

- A toi. dit Lavande à Ginny, qui s'empresse de filer se changer.

- Comment est-ce que je dois me coiffer ? demanda Julia.

Lavande se caressa le menton tout en observant attentivement la jeune fille :

- Il faut suprimer toutes ses boucles. C'est trop flou.

- Tu veux que je me fasse couper les cheveux ? s'affola Julia en se protégeant la tête des deux mains.

- Mais non ! Tu n'as qu'à mettre du gel pour lisser les côtés et laisser tes cheveux naturels sur le dessus.

- Wouahou ! s'émerveilla Hermione en voyant Ginny entrer dans la cambre.

Ginny tournoya sur elle-même. Sa robe blanche orné de rubans et de noeuds lui donnait une allure de princesse. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en croisant les jambes.

- Allons, on ne se tient pas comme ça quand on porte ce genre de robe !

Sagement, Ginny décroisa les jambes. Lavande lui fit mettre les genoux légèrement en biais et étala le bas de la robe de part et d'autre de la chaise.

- Voilà, c'est parfait comme ça !

Ginny se releva, marcha jusqu'au bout du dortoir, puis se retourna en pliant le coude comme pour donner le bras à un cavalier imaginaire.

- Cette danse m'a épuisée, Franck ! fit-elle d'une voix lasse en battant des cils. Si nous allions nous asseoir un instant ?

Puis elle s'installa délicatement sur la chaise et étala la robe à ses pieds, comme Lavande le lui avait montrer.

- Alors ? Comment me trouvez-vous ? demanda Ginny en continuant de faire la moue.

Ses amies riaient tellement qu'elles ne purent lui répondre.

- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! dit finalement Lavande. Et maintenant parlons de toi ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Moi ?

- Je vais malheureusement être très occupée ce weed-end, et je n'aurai sans doute pas le temps de t'aider à chercher une robe.

- Ah bon ? fit Hermione, surprise de constater à quel point l'avis de la jeune fille comptait pour elle.

- Je suis désolé.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humeur de Lavande avait brusquement changé. Cétait idiot, mais elle était profondément déçue.

- Comme je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner, je me suis dit qu'on allait regarder quelques photos. dit Lavande en sortant des magazines.

Elles se rassemblèrent autour de la table basse, et Hermione tourna lentement les pages, examinant chaque publicité avec attention. En s'imaginant dans certaine des tenues, Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer.

- Que pensez-vous de celle-là ? demanda Ginny en montrant une robe blanche froufroutante dans le style de la sienne.

- Trop de fanfreluches. trancha Lavande. Ce genre de robe est parfait pour toi, mais Harry est trop mature pour que sa cavalière s'habille comme ça.

Hermione faillit protester, mais le ton de la jeune fille l'en dissuada. D'ailleurs, Lavande avait raison. Harry paraissait plus mûr que la majorité des garçons de l'école. Fallait-il pour autant qu'elle s'habille comme si elle avait trente ans ?

- Et-celle-là ? fit Julia en posant le doigt sur une robe noire ultra moulante.

- Non, ça n'ira pas. affirma Lavande. Harry est sophistiqué, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione.

L'attitude de Lavande devenait franchement déplaisante. On aurait dit qu'elle se prenait pour une experte sur tout ce qui consernait Harry Potter.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas ?

- Je suis déjà sorti avec des garçons dans son genre. Tu te souviens de Jérémy ?

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce garçon richissime qui s'intéressait davantage aux voitures de luxe et aux vêtements de marque qu'à ses études ? Lavande avait passé un temps fou à attirer son attention, mais il l'avait laissé tomber pendant l'été pour une fille rencontrer en France. Hermione avait toujours pensé que Jérémy n'était qu'un poseur prétentieux.

- A propos, je voulais vous montrez quelque chose. dit alors Lavande en prenant un album de photos dans son sac.

L'album était rempli de photos découpées dans des journeaux. Des photos de Harry. Apparemment, la presse ne l'avait pas épargné depuis qu'il avait survécu à Voldemort. Sur la plupart d'entre elles, il arborait un air dur et peu souriant.

- Voilà ma préférée. dit Lavande en pointant un cliché.

On y voyait Harry de profil, en train de regarder tendrement une jeune fille. Tous les deux avaient les joues roses, comme s'ils venaient de se rouler dans la neige. Un sourire craquant plissait le coin de ses yeux, et ses cheveux retombaient en légères boucles souples sur son front. De toute évidence, cette photo avait été prise à leur insu.

- Tu n'aimerais pas être à la place de cette fille ? murmura Ginny.

- Moi, c'est simple, j'en mourais de plaisir ! commenta Julia.

- Que feras-tu s'il te sourie comme ça pendant le bal ?

Hermione repensa à l'émotion qu'elle avait perçue dans le regard de Harry et au sentiment merveilleux qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'il lui souriait. Le sourire qu'il avait sur la photo, était celui qui l'avait convaincue qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Je lui rendrais son sourire, tout simplement.

Hermione se détendit un peu en constatant que Lavande se faisait une idée complètement fausse de ses rapports avec Harry. Premièrement, il n'avait rien d'un d'un poseur vaniteux comme Jérémy. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas son petit ami, mais son ami.

- Tu as de la chance ! soupira Lavande en refermant l'album. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour harponner un garçon comme Harry.

- Tu parle de lui comme si c'était une baleine ! s'écria Hermione.

- Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, voyons.

- De toute façon, je ne cherche pas à le harponner, poursuivit-elle en croisant les bras. Je veux seulement passer de bons moments avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui l'attendaient, voici enfin l'heure du bal ! (enfn presque ) Alors ? Comment va réagir Harry en découvrant Hermione ? Z'avez qu'à lire ;) Et encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

- Ginny ? Je peux t'emprunter ton sèche-cheveux ? Le mien est mort.

- Pas de problème ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non merci, ça ira. Tu as déjà bien assez à faire avec toi-même !

Etre préfete en chef avait certains avantages : elle pouvait utilisé la salle de bains des préfets et être sur qu'on ne la dérangerait pas. Elle en faisait également profiter Ginny et Julia. Hermione se sécha les cheveux avec l'appareil de Ginny. Ensuite elle se plaça devant le miroir de la salle de bain et commença à poser du mascara sur ses cils.

- Aïe !

Sa main avait dérapé, et elle avait une grosse tâche noire au-dessus d'un oeil.

- Décidément cette soirée commence bien !

Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle n'avait aucun raison d'être tendue. Harry et elle allaient sortirent entre amis. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir se transformer en princesse des mille et une nuits.

Elle respira à fond et se força à se détendre. Après tout, il lui restait encore deux heures avant le bal. Ginny s'approcha :

- Comment vas-tu te coiffer ?

- Je voulais refaire ce que j'avais lors du bal de la quatrième année.

- C'est vrai que c'était réussit ! Tiens, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait très bien aller avec ta robe.

Ginny sortit de sa poche un collier de perles et un bracelet assorti.

- C'est magnifique. murmura Hermione.

- Mes parents m'ont offert ces bijoux lors de mon dernier anniversaire.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de me les prêter ?

- Je sais que tu en prendras soin. Et puis, c'est idiot de les garder dans un coffre !

- Merci beaucoup ! dit Hermione en passant le collier autours de son cou.

- Ce sera encore mieux quand tu auras enfilé ta robe.

En se regardant dans la glace, Hermione dut admettre que son peignoir en éponge ne mettait pas vraiment le collier en valeur.

- Bon, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais finir de me préparer et aller voir où en est Julia.

- Merci encore !

- Et n'oublie pas : soi toi-même.

Quand Ginny disparue de son champs de vision, Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, tout se passa sans incident. Elle releva élégamment ses cheveux sue sa nuque. Les ayant lissés, ils se révélèrent facile à coiffer. Le mascara allongeait parfaitement ses cils ; l'ombre à paupière pastel et le blush lui donnaient un petit air sophistiqué. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase : mettre la robe. Elle se rendit dans son dortoir, empruntant le plus de passages secrets possible afin de se faire remarquer le moins possible.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? proposa Ginny, déjà vêtu de sa robe.

- Oui, s'il te plaît !

Elles se dirigèrent vers le lit d'Hermione où la robe couleur lilas était étalée. Hermione était un peu émue : c'était seulement la deuxième ou la troisième fois qu'elle allait porter une robe du soir. Avec l'aide de son amie, elle l'enfila.

- Tu es magnifique, Mione !

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. Le bustier dénudait gracieusement ses épaules ; il était orné d'un large ruban, rappelant le liseré de la jupe, qui retombait souplement.

- Le bal devrait commencer dans dix minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

- Trouver mes chaussures et mettre un peu de rouge à lèvres.

- Je vais chercher tes chaussures. Occupe-toi de toi.

Hermione finit donc de se préparer. Elle venait juste de poser son tube de rouge à lèvres quand Ginny revint, une paire de chaussures dans les mains :

- Harry t'attend en bas !

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ou tu vas tout gâcher ! Il est en train de discuter avec mon beau capitaine et mon idiot de frère.

- Franck et Ron ?

- Eux-même.

Hermione enfila ses chaussures à talons et suivit Ginny et Julia en direction du hall. Le hall était bondé. Les élèves piétinaient, attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à huit heures précises, ce qui n'allait plus tarder. Ceux qui venaient de maisons différentes et qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous là se faufilaient parmi la foule, essayant de trouver leur partenaire. Les trois jeunes filles allèrent à la rencontre de leurs cavaliers : Harry, Franck et Ron. Lorsqu'elle aperçue Harry, elle se figea. Son coeur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Harry était splendide. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son smoking, de la chemise blanche ouverte sur le col, ni même de la façon très naturelle dont il se tenait, une main négligemment glissée dans la poche. Il dégageait une sorte de charme. Aucun autre garçon ne serait aussi séduisant.

- Tu es magnifique ! dit-il en venant à sa rencontre.

- Merci. Toi aussi !

Il sortit une boîte de sa poche. Hermione savait qu'elle contenait une fleur pour son corsage. Soudain, elle se demanda comment il allait faire pour l'accrocher sur sa robe étant donné que son cou et ses épaules étaient nus.

- Heureusement que tu m'as dis de quelle couleur était ta robe. Je crois que ça devrait aller.

Harry avait choisit une orchidée. C'était parfait. Quand il sortit la fleur de la boîte, elle baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

- Donne-moi ton bras. lui dit-il.

Son bras ? En levant la main gauche, elle vit que la fleur était montée sur un ruban en velours d'un très joli ton mauve. Elle s'était inquiété pour rien ! Harry avait tout prévu.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. dit-elle aussi en montrant la rose qu'elle tenait.

- Tout ça pour un simple ami ? plaisanta-t-il quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour agrafer la fleur au revers de son smoking.

- Pourquoi pas ? Regarde ce que tu m'as apporté ! fit-elle en montrant l'orchidée qui ornait son bras.

- Nous formons un couple idéal.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Harry la regardait d'un air admiratif, exactement comme elle en avait rêvé.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

- Prête !

Toujours en souriant, il lui prit le bras :

- Alors allons-y !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je rappelle que les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est la propriété de Janice Boies. Je n'ai fait que mélanger les deux pour obtenir cette fic.

Note de l'auteur : Je ne considaire pas ce que je fais comme du plagiat pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai mentionné le fait que rien ne m'appartenait lors du disclaimer du premier chapitre.

Chapitre 6

La fête avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor, Hermione resta un peu en arrière. Elle voulait observer tranquillement la décoration de la salle et la foule. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle prétendit.

- On peut attendre une petite minute ?

- Tu es nerveuse ? demanda Harry en revenant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Aller danser avec un garçon qui n'était pas on petit ami lui paraissait bizarre et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter.

Les musiciens jouaient là où se tenait habituellement la table des professeurs. Les tables des différents maisons avaient été poussées pour laisser place aux danseurs. Des rubans suspendus au plafond ondulaient sous la brise qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes. L'air de la nuit rafraîchissait agréablement la salle.

- Salut Potter ! lança un garçon corpulent en venant vers eux.

Hermione reconnue Ralph, un des joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Il donna une bourrade à Harry, puis se tourna vers elle.

- Hermione Granger ! Je ne rêve pas ? Je croyais que tu ne sortais plus avec aucun garçon ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, Harry répondit :

- Il suffit de savoir lui demander correctement.

Médusée, Hermione se tourna vers lui. Il avait parlé comme s'il n'avait pas pris sa décision au sérieux. Comme si elle avait attendue qu'un garçon lui convienne pour changer d'avis !

Elle faillit protester, mais Harry lui serra discrètement la main. Dès que Ralph s'éloigna, il se pencha à son oreille :

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te choquer. Mais Ralph n'est pas très futé. Si je lui avait dit la vérité, il n'aurait strictement rien compris. On danse ? proposa-t-il en la prenant par le bras.

Le groupe jouait un air entraînant, et elle eut envie de s'amuser.

- Avec plaisir. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à danser, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à admirer le style et la grâce de Harry. Les filles se détournaient de leur partenaire pour le regarder. Elles savaient sûrement qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux deux. Néanmoins, Hermione devait avouer qu'elle était très heureuse d'être avec lui.

Ils se tinrent par la main, mais restèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. A la fin de la chanson, la main de Harry sera la sienne en l'attirant contre lui. Elle sentit son visage s'échauffer et ses genoux flageoler.

Quand Harry l'enlaça par la taille, elle respira un grand coup en sentant sa main libre se faufiler sous son collier. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau la fit frissonner. En levant les yeux, elle surprit son regard amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui pousse une fille qui ne croit pas au grand amour à porter une robe aussi ... féminine et des perles autours du cou ?

Hermione éclata d rire en songeant que c'était une excellente question :

- C'est Ginny qui m'a prêté ce collier. Il est joli, non ?

- Ravissant.

Harry laissa les perles retomber sur sa gorge, puis il lui effleura l"épaule en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Le groupe commença un nouveau morceau, plus rapide. Soulagée, Hermione recula de quelques pas pour qu'ils puissent danser sans être collés l'un à l'autre. Soudain, Lavande l'attrapa par le bras.

- Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre. chuchota-t-elle sur un ton plein de sous-entendus. Je l'ai vu te parler à l'oreille quand tu t'es serrée contre lui.

- Oh, lâche-moi un peu ! râla Hermione.

Elle n'avait aucune envie que les autres pensent qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Le petit ami de Lavande les rejoignit.

- Je parie que tu attend le prochain slow avec impatience ! dit-elle encore avant de s'éloigner avec lui.

Hermione était ravie de danser avec Harry, mais la remarque de Lavande l'avait refroidie. Son amie laissait entendre qu'elle le draguait, ce qui n'était pas vrai du tout. Ce qui était vrai, en revanche, c'était qu'elle aimait être près de lui. Mais à présent elle était inquiète : était-ce normal de ressentir cela pour un simple ami ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Le morceau suivant, une tendre ballade, commençait. Avant que Harry l'attrape par le taille, elle dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

- Je meurs de soif.

- Déjà ? Après seulement deux danses ?

- Si on allait boire un punch ?

Ils se faufilèrent entre les danseurs et rejoignirent le bar.

- Deux punch. commanda Harry. Allons nous asseoir par là. dit-il en emportant les deux verres.

Quelques tables étaient éclairées par des bougies mais Hermione prit soin d'en choisir une décorée de ballons multicolores.

A la première gorgée, elle se rendit compte que son problème était loin d'être réglé. Le verre était minuscule et ne durerait pas le temps du morceau, à moins de boire très, très lentement. Après avoir bu une gorgée, elle le reposa sur la table.

- Pour quelqu'un qui mourrait de soif, tu ne bois pas vite ! observa Harry.

- J'essaie de me comporter comme une dame. répliqua Hermione, à qui sa mère avait toujours dit que boire son verre d'un trait manquait d'élégance.

- Pour ce qui est d'être une dame, tu te débrouille extrêmement bien ! rétorqua Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione porta le verres à es lèvres pour dissimuler son envie de rire. S'il savait ce qu'elle avait enduré pour ressembler à une dame !

- Une des choses que j'apprécie chez toi, c'est ton côté naturelle. reprit-il avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents parfaites. Les mannequins que je côtoie ont toujours quelque chose de tellement artificiel ! Je préfère ton style.

Harry la préférait aux mannequins dont toutes les filles enviaient l'allure et la façon de s'habiller ? L'idée la fit rougir de plaisir.

En scrutant la foule, elle aperçue Julia et Ron. Obéissant aux consignes de Lavande, Julia se tenait à une distance raisonnable de Ron pour éviter que sa robe s'entortille autours de ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Sourire ? répéta Hermione qui ne sent était pas rendu compte. Oh rien de particulier, je suis contente d'être ici, c'est tout.

A la fin de la chanson, Hermione vit Lavande se diriger vers le bar. Elle s'empressa d'avaler le reste de son verre. Si elle restait plus longtemps ici avec Harry, Lavande ne manquerait pas d'interpréter ça de travers.

Alors qu'ils retournaient sur la piste de danse, elle aperçue Ginny et son petit ami. Les conseils de Lavande n'avaient pas été vains.

- Qu'as-tu vue d'intéressant, cette fois ? demanda Harry, suivant son regard.

- Pourquoi ? Je souriais encore ?

- Non. Mais tu étais tellement concentrée que tu n'as pas entendue ce que j'ai dit.

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton bougon, mais in n'avait pas l'ai vraiment mécontent.

- Pardon. Je pensais simplement que Ginny était ravissante.

- Bon, je préfère ça ! dit-il en la prenant par la taille. J'avais peur que tu n'aies repéré un autre garçon pour le reste de la soirée.

- Tu plaisante ? Et alors, que disais-tu ?

- Je te demandais si tu passais un bon moment.

Sa voix était devenue sérieuse, et Hermione devina qu'il attendait une réponse sincère de sa part. Oubliant ses principes, et consciente de ne pas se comporter tout à fait comme une simple amie, elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Je passe une excellente soirée. Et je ne voudrais être ici avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde.

- Voilà qui s'appelle parler en amie. dit-il en la serrant contre lui. On retourne danser ?

Ils restèrent sur la piste pendant une demi-heure d'affilée. Au moment où le groupe entonna un nouveau slow, Hermione se sentit fatiguée. Dès les premières mesures, elle prit Harry par la main.

- Si on allait s'asseoir un peu ? proposa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce :

- Tu ne veux pas danser de slow avec moi, c'est ça ?

Hermione baissa les yeux en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Elle se sentit ridicule. Harry devait penser qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas autant qu'elle le prétendait ... ou qu'elle était gênée qu'on la voie serré contre lui.

Il lui releva doucement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mione ?

- Nous sommes des amis. dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Oui, et même de très bons amis.

- Est-ce que les très bons amis font ce genre de chose ?

Un sourire éclair le visage de Harry. Manifestement, il avait compris le problème :

- Oui, des amis comme nous peuvent se le permettre.

Son bras droit l'enlaça par la taille, son autre main se referma sur la sienne ; elle n'eut plus qu'à poser sa main libre sur son épaule et suivre le rythme.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : je suis persuadé que vous vous êtes fait tout les scénarios possible pour la suite. Mais je suis prête à parier que vous n'avez pas pensé à CA ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Son bras droit l'enlaça par la taille, son autre main se referma sur la sienne ; elle n'eut plus qu'à poser sa main libre sur son épaule et suivre le rythme.

- Détends-toi. murmura Harry au creux de son oreille.

Mais Hermione n'y arrivait pas. En sentant la main de Harry brûlante sur son dos, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait que deux solutions : regarder Harry dans les yeux ou observer les autres danseurs. La deuxième solution lui paraissait moins risquée que la première.

- Ca va ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas ? lui demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Non, tout va bien. Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse Harry soupira. Faisant fi de toute précaution, Hermione leva les yeux. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, et il la couvait du regard, comme elle en avait rêvé en voyant sa photo dans l'album de Lavande. Et c'était encore mieux, car là, c'était vrai. Etre tout contre lui faisait battre son coeur à une vitesse folle.

Hermione appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry en fermant les yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un garçon. Aussi heureuse, aussi confiante ...

Hermione passait un moment merveilleux, sans éprouver la fébrilité des rendez-vous amoureux. Au contraire, elle se sentait très à l'aise avec Harry, pour qui la moitié des filles auraient été ravies de laisser tomber leur petit ami.

Hermione reposa sa fourchette sur son assiette et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ils avaient quitté la piste de danse pour rejoindre le coin restaurant de la salle. La bougie faisait danser des ombres sur son visage.

- J'ai bien fait d'accepter de sortir avec toi ce soir. dit-elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que je me suis plus amusée que si j'étais sortie avec un petit ami. expliqua-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. C'est parce que je suis là avec un ami, et non avec un petit copain.

- On peut voir les choses autrement. Nous avons plaisir à être ensemble. Peu importe que ce soit ou non en amoureux.

- Tu veux dire que nous sommes là ... comme des amoureux ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

- Eh bien, ça ressemble un peu à ça.

D'un seul coup, Hermione se sentit trahie. Harry l'avait invité au bal, lui avait offert une fleur, avait danser avec elle et elle seule pendant toute la soirée. De simples amis auraient probablement dansé chacun de leur côté à un moment donné. Et cependant ...

Pourquoi avait-elle voulu croire qu'ils allaient resté amis ?

Brusquement elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tortillait sur sa chaise et qu'elle avait mal à l'estomac. C'était mauvais signe.

- Tu crois qu'il y avait de l'ail dans la sauce ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Harry prit un air étonné, cherchant manifestement un lien entre les sorties en amoureux et la sauce de la salade.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais je peux demander si tu veux.

- Inutile. fit-elle d'un air misérable. Je sais qu'il y en avait.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis allergique à l'ail.

- Tu vas te trouver mal ?

- Non. C'est juste que ça me donne de l'urticaire. répondit-elle en appuyant les mains sur son ventre.

- Tu n'as aucune marque sur le visage. Tu es sûr que c'est ça ? D'ailleurs, il n'y avait peut-être pas d'ail ...

- Ca me donne de l'urticaire à l'intérieur de l'estomac. Et ça me brûle horriblement.

- Veux-tu qu'on s'en aille ?

Harry avait l'air inquiet.C'était sûrment la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait une crise d'urticaire en sortant avec lui !

- Non, finissons de dîner. Il est temps que tu apprenne à quoi tu t'expose en sortant avec Hermione Granger !

- Arrête de dire de bêtises. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée et ...

Il hésita un moment :

- Je ne voudrais pas que tout soit gâché parce que j'ai parlé de cette soirée comme d'une sortie en amoureux.

- N'empêche ... je suis sur le point de faire une crise d'urticaire. Ca commence à mal tourner !

Harry se retint de rire :

- Je t'assure que personne n'a jamais fait de réaction allergique à cause de moi !

Elle se demandait si elle allait revoir Harry. Tout avait été si parfait quand ils étaient seulement amis ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse cette remarque !

En voulant prendre son verre, Hermione le heurta. Horrifiée, elle regardait l'eau se répandre sur la nappe et couler de l'autre côté de la table.

- Cette fois, j'abandonne ! dit-elle en croisant les mains sur les genoux.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais si ! Ton smoking doit être trempé, et tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien ?

- L'eau a coulé à côté.

Harry repoussa sa chaise pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas mouillé et bouscula le garçon qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il s'excusa en souriant d'un air embarrassé.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne plus bouger. chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Hermione.

Ils terminèrent le repas en silence. Hermione aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi il pensait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec Harry ! Que cela n'est pas marché avec les autres lui était égal. Elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, ou s'était ennuyée, mais elle n'avait jamais eut comme à présent, l'envie de disparaitre sous la table. Pour une raison obscure, ce que Harry pensait d'elle lui semblait très important. Hermione dut faire un effort gigantesque pour réprimer ses larmes.

A la fin du repas, Harry la prit par le bras et la conduisit dehors, histoire de faire quelques pas.

- Il faut reconnaitre une chose. dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Avec toi on ne s'ennuie pas !

- Je n'avais pas prévue de devenir l'attraction de la soirée. ironisa-t-elle.

- Allons, ne prend pas cet air triste. J'ai passé un très bon moment.

Hermione se força à rire, mais son rire sonnait faux :

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue que je n'étais pas faite pour les soirées en amoureux. Pourquoi m'as-tu trahie ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu me prouver à tout prix que j'avais tort ?

Harry s'arrêta et l'attrapa par les épaules en la tournant face à lui. Puis il se baissa légèrement pour être au niveau de son visage.

- Que ce soit bien clair entre nous : je ne t'ai pas trahie. Quand je t'ai proposé d'aller au bal entre amis, j'étais sincère. Mais en étant avec toi ce soir, j'ai compris que j'éprouvais d'autres sentiments à ton égard. J'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

- Je suis désolée. dit-elle, troublée par ses propos.

Harry la relâcha et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Désolée de quoi ?

- De t'avoir laissé imaginer qu'on pourrait avoir une histoire ensemble.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si on pourrait ou non avoir une histoire. On en a une, un point c'est tout ! Et ça n'a rien d'une catastrophe. Je te le répète, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Hermione avait envie de le croire plus que tout au monde. Timidement, elle posa la main sur son bras :

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, elle manqua de défaillir. Harry allait l'embrasser.

Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser la fit frissonner jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. puis Harry s'écarta tout doucement, un sourire béat sur le visage.

- En tout cas, je peux te jurer une chose. Je n'ai jamais fait ça à une simple amie.


	8. Chapter 8

Discaimer : je rapelle que rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages. Je n'ai fait que mélangé les deux.

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, ce chapitre est court. C'est pourquoi je posterais rapidement le prochain. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ;)

Chapitre 8

- Alors tu as revu Harry ? demanda Lavande par-dessus la table.

Ginny et Julia se rapprochèrent pour entendre sa réponse.

- Oui, je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs ce matin.

Hermione essaya de prendre un ton léger, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Harry s'était montré si conpréhensif après ce dîner désastreux ! Elle avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit. Comment pouvait-elle prévoir que les choses tourneraient ainsi ? Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Et puis l'image de cette fille avec qui il avait l'air si heureux sur la photo qu'elle avait vue, ne cessait de la hanter. Que représentait cette fille pour Harry ? En fait, elle ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- Tu ne l'as pas revue en dehors de ça ? s'excalama Ginny, dépitée.

- Depuis le bal, tout le monde ne parle plus que de vous deux. ajouta Lavande d'un air irrité. Cette histoire à si bien commencée, ce serait dommage de la gâcher !

- Ca ne dépend pas de moi.

- Bien sur que si ! J'ai vue la façon dont te regardait Harry, samedi soir ! reprit Lavane. Si tu applique les règles, il est à toi !

Ah, si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simple ! Hermione ne savait qu'une chose : elle mourait d'envie de revoir Harry, que ce soit en ami ou autrement.

- Il y a une place pour moi ?

En reconnaissant la voix derrière elle, Hermione sursauta. Elle se poussa pour lui faire de la place et dut s'éclaircire la gorge pour retrouver sa voix :

- Assied-toi là, Harry.

Ginny s'écarta un peu pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Mais Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. mentit-elle en regardant le livre ouvert posé devant elle pour qu'il ne perçoive pas le trouble dans son regard.

- J'ai cherché à te voir plusieurs fois. Mais tu étais toujours occupé. Ou alors c'est moi qui l'étais.

- Ce n'est pas grave. lui assura-t-elle.

Lavande fit claquer sa langue pour signifier à Hermione qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi compréhensive. Elle-même n'aurait jamais supporté que son petit ami ne l'appelle pas tous les jours ! Mais Hermione n'était pas Lavande. Et Harry n'était pas le genre de garçon à se prêter à ce petit jeu.

- Comment marchent les runes anciennes ?

- Disons que je survis. répondit-elle, contente qu'il se soit souvenu de ses difficultés dans cette matière. Et toi, tu as récupéré tes lacunes en Histoire ?

- Oui. J'ai eut un O.

- Félicitation !

- Merci. Mais c'est en partie grâce à toi.

- ...

- Tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir ?

- Non, rien de spécial.

Hermione surprit le regard noir que lui lança Lanvade. Sans doute aurait-elle dû resté évasive et répondre qu'elle vérifirait dans son agenda.

- Tu veux venir bien m'aider à réviser encore une fois ?

- Pas de problème.

Harry se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement. Quelque chose, dans le comportement du graçon, perturbait Hermione. Elle se leva à son tour et le retint avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la bibiothèque.

- Harry ... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as l'air ... préocupé, distant, ... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Je suis désolé pour hier. Si je ne t'ai pas parler, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas eut le courage.

- Comment ça ?

- Hermione je ... Depuis des années je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. J'ai apprit à vivre seul.

- Ca doit être difficile ...

- Je n'ai jamais eut personne pour me soutenir. Mais aujourd'hui ... je t'ai, toi. Et j'ai peur de te perdre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle comptait à ce point pour lui ? Mais que devait-elle faire ? Elle chercha quelque chose de réconfortant à répondre.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, à part que je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce qui t'ai arrivé. J'aurais voulu que tu sois heureux.

Sans l'avoir prémédité, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry l'enlaça et la serra si fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer.

- Merci. dit-il. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça. J'ai besoin de toi.


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : oui oui, je sais je suis en retard. Et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Le site ne voulait pas que je poste de nouvelles fics. Mais maintenant ça va. Me demandez pas d'où ça vient, j'en ai pas la moindre idée :) Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 9

-Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se retrouve à l'avance ? demanda-t-elle à Harry quand elle le rejoignit dans le hall de cinéma de Pré-au-Lar. Le film ne commence que dans une bonne demi-heure.

En effet, il lui avait fait passer un message à peine un quart d'heure plutôt, et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se préparer.

- Il fallait que je te parle. expliqua Harry.

Il acheta les billets puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle, où il choisit deux sièges au bout de la dernière rangée. Voulait-il discuter avec elle ou était-il d'humeur plus romantique ? Elle le regarda à la dérobée. A en juger par son air anxieux, il ne l'avait pas invitée pour lui tenir la main en lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille ... Il essaya de sourire sans vraiment y parvenir.

- Euh ... tu sais, aujourd'hui, l'école d'Aurors m'a contacté.

- Un dimanche ?

- Ils ont accepté ma candidature et me prennent dans leur école si je réussi leur examen d'entré.

- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si contrarié.

- Oui, mais pour ça je dois m'entraîner et apprendre le plus de choses possible. Et avec ça je dois préparer mes ASPIQ. En plus Ron m'a demandé d'être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch à sa place.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Absolument. répondit-il en lui en lui prenant la main. Je voudrais que tu fasses preuve de compréhension.

- Je peux toujours essayer.

- tu n'as pas l'air de me suivre ... Si je travail pour l'école d'Aurors après les cours, et que je passe mes week-end à entraîner l'équipe, je serais obligé de passer le peu de temps qu'il me restera à faire mes devoirs. Si je n'ai pas des notes correctes aux ASPIQ, je peux dire adieu à ma formation d'Auror !

En étudiant deux fois plus, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Hermione hésita avant e formuler la seule question qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à lui poser :

- Alors ... tu ne veux plus me voir, c'est ça ?

- Ce que je te dis, c'est que ça ne sera pas possible pendant quelques semaines. répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Hermione se demanda s'il semblait épuisé parce qu'il avait trop travaillé ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait. La veille, quand ils s'étaient embrassés, il lui avait donné l'impression d'être bien avec elle. A présent, elle n'avait plus le même sentiment.

Comme elle se taisait, Harry se racla la gorge :

- Impossible de faire autrement ! Je ne peux pas laisser tombé l'école d'Auror et je ne peux pas me permettre rater mes examens !

- Je le sais bien. dit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton compréhensif.

Pourtant, elle trouvait que Harry se comportait comme un égoïste.Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ai de mauvaises notes, ni qu'il rate son examen d'entré, ou bien qu'il renonce au Quidditch mais ... Etait-ce trop demandé que de le voir une fois de temps en temps ? Rien ne l'empêchait de déjeuner avec elle ou de lui parler quelques minutes entre deux révisions !

Il lui serra doucement la main :

- J'apprécie ta patience,tu sais. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu comprendrais que je sois pris jusqu'au vacances d'avril.

- Avril ?

Elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une semaine ou deux. Mais plus de deux mois, c'était long. Suffisamment long en tout cas pour que leurs sentiments évoluent, les siens comme ceux de Harry.

Hermione avait vécu trop d scène de rupture pour ne pas deviner ce que Harry cherchait à lui dire : il ne comptait pas sur elle pour l'attendre jusqu'en avril.

La lumière s'éteignit. Pendant que se succédaient les bande'annonces, elle se laissa glisser au fond de son fauteuil et dégagea sa main de celle de Harry. La tête renversée en arrière, il croisa les bras, apparemment indifférent à son geste.

Au moment où le film commençait, Hermione s'aperçut que Harry respirait lentement et régulièrement. C'était le comble : il s'était endormi !

Elle n'avait plus aucun doute : il voulait la laisser tomber. Pourtant les choses entre eux avaient si bien commencé ... A quel moment avait-elle fait une erreur ?

Le soir de leur premier rendez-vous, elle avait eu cette crise d'urticaire, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Le reste du temps, ils s'étaient vue pour raison scolaire. A par la fois où il lui a dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Peut-être était-ce une manière de lui faire passer un test ... auquel, visiblement, elle avait échoué !

Quand à leur troisième rendez-vous, si toutefois on pouvait appeler "rendez-vous" cette séance au cinéma ...

Troisième rendez-vous ... Soudain Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à sortir quatre fois de suite avec un garçon.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre ! Brusquement, elle regretta de tout son coeur de ne pas avoir dit à Harry qu'elle était trop occupée pour cet après-midi. Mais une autre image lui vint en tête : celle que lui avait montré Lavande. Peut-être qu'Harry sortait avec cette fille mais que, comme il ne pouvait pas la voir à Poudlard, il tuait le temps avec une autre fille ? C'est-à-dire, elle. Comment savoir ?

Comme le film ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Harry à son réveil, elle attrapa son sac et sortit du cinéma.

Elle aurait pu rester dans le noir à pleurer mais elle se dit qu'elle serait aussi bien à faire ça toute seule dans son lit, caché sous ses couvertures.


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : pour me faire pardonner du retard pour le chapitre 9 (même si c'était pas ma faute), je me suis dit que je pouvais vous donner plus tôt le chapitre suivant. Alors ? Heureux :) J'espère simplement qu'après ce chapitre, vous n'allez pas me détester ;)

Chapitre 10

- Hermione !

Hermione montait les marches pour se rendre dans les cuisines de l'école. Ses amies étaient dans la Grande Salle ; elle-même n'y allait pas depuis une semaine pour ne pas rencontrer Harry. A l'issu d'une longue conversation avec Lavande, Hermione avait en effet conclu que Harry s'était lancé un défi : sortir avec une fille qui avait renoncé aux garçons. Très blessée par ce constat, elle avait dépensé une énergie considérable à tenter de l'éviter.

- Hermione !

La voix était dure mais elle l'a reconnu aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait calme et indifférent.

Il descendait l'escalier qu'elle était en train de monter. Il s'arrêta deux marches au-dessus d'elle et lui jeta un regard glacial :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que tu avais disparue de la surface de la Terre ! Et je ne parle même pas du coup que tu m'as fait au ciné, dimanche dernier ! Ni du fait que tes amies me tournent le dos chaque fois qu'elles m'aperçoivent !

Un garçon et une fille passèrent près deux en riant. Devant le silence d'Hermione, Harry continua :

- C'est quoi ton problème, Hermione ? Tu es déçu parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir aussi souvent que tu le voudrais ? Et c'est pour ça que tu me traite comme un chien ? Tu ne trouve pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?

Ses accusations étaient sidérantes. A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce qu'elle lui fasse des sourires comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il s'était comporté comme un égoïste ?

Elle se taisait toujours. Harry soupira en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air exaspéré :

- Tu me fuis comme la peste. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, aie au moins la franchise de me le dire en face !

C'en était trop !

- C'est toi qui me parle de franchise ? éclata-t-elle. J'imagine qu'être le seul garçon à avoir réussi à me faire changer d'avis à dû satisfaire ton ego !

Harry se serra le front comme s'il avait la migraine.

- Attend une seconde. dit-t-il en la rejoignant. Tu penses que j'ai voulu sortir avec toi pour pouvoir m'en vanter après ?

- Oui. lâcha-t-elle froidement.

L'étonnement de Harry semblait sincère. Mais Hermione savait faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui disait la vérité, et quelqu'un qui faisait semblant. Cette fois, elle ne se laisserais pas berner !

- Où es-tu allé chercher cette histoire ?

- J'en ai discuté avec Lavande et ... Il me parait évident que tu as voulu te lancer un défi. Avoue-le : une fois ton objectif atteint, je ne t'ai plus intéresser.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une fois cassé.

- Je ... je ne sais pas. bredouilla-t-elle, soudain envahit par le doute.

- Même si je te dis que j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, au bal avec toi ? Une des meilleure de ma vie ?

Il se fichait d'elle ! Seulement, pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac ?

- Peut-être suis-je allée un peu trop loin. reconnut Hermione, troublée. Mais ... si tu tenais tant que ça à moi, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tomber au cinéma ?

- Moi ? Te laisser tomber ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Je me suis réveillé dans la salle, seul et abandonné !

- Evidemment ! Tu m'as suggéré d'aller voir ailleurs parce que tu n'avais pas de temps à me consacrer ! Oh bien sûr, tu as dit ça dans des termes beaucoup plus subtils. De toute façon, ça se passe toujours comme ça, les garçons et moi ...

- Comme quoi ?

- Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais invité plus de trois fois ! lança-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent avec toi !

Dans le regard de Harry, la colère avait laissé place à une profonde tristesse. Il avait l'air sincèrement blessé.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous ... J'étais persuadé que tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je crois bien que je me suis trompé. Si tu tenais un peu à moi, tu ne renoncerais pas si facilement. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter les autres !

- Ah oui ? Et ... qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, les autres ? demanda Hermione sans être tout à fait certaine de vouloir l'apprendre.

- Que tu avais une conception bizarre d'une relation avec un garçon. J'ai cru que c'étaient des conneries. Cette idée d'accorder seulement trois chances à quelqu'un pour être parfait, c'est tellement grotesque !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si personne n'a jamais voulu sortir plus de trois fois avec moi !

- Ce n'est pas mon cas. dit-il tout bas. Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. J'aurais pu me comporter de façon à ce que tu ne me plaque pas comme ça.

- De toute manière, tu as déjà une petite amie, alors tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je lis les journaux, moi aussi. On m'a montré une très belle photo de toi et de ta petite amie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ...

- Ne nie pas, s'il te plaît !

Hermione ouvrit son livre de métamorphose et en sortit une photo identique à celle que lui avait montré Lavande, quelques temps avant le bal. Lorsqu'il la vit, le regard de Harry changea.

- Où ... où as-tu eu ça ?

- C'était dans des centaines de journaux. Tu te souviens du titre ? "Harry Potter a trouvé le grand amour parmi les Moldus" !

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle ...

- Si je sais ! Tu es déjà avec une fille et comme tu ne peux pas la voir pendant que tu es ici, tu lui a trouvé une remplaçante !

- Alors c'est ça ... l'image que tu as de moi ?

- Oui.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ...

Harry s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa route, mais Hermione le retint par le bras :

- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça ! Je veux la vérité !

- La vérité ? demanda sèchement Harry. Très bien tu vas l'avoir ! La vérité c'est que j'aimais cette fille plus que tout au monde ! Elle était ma seule famille, ma seule amie, et Voldemort l'a tué !

Emporté par sa colère, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Il détestait parler de cette histoire. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur avait été tué simplement parce qu'elle le connaissait.

- Quoi ? Je ... je te demande pardon ...

- Tu me traite d'égoïste, mais regarde-toi dans une glace avant de me juger.

- Je ne comprend plus rien ...

- Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir. répliqua brutalement Harry en tournant les talons. Tu finiras peut-être par trouver la clé.

Hermione s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Que se passait-il ? Les conclusions de Lavande semblaient pourtant d'une logique implacable ! Pourtant, il y avait un truc qui clochait : Harry refusait d'admettre que c'était lui qui l'avait laissé tomber. Et puis ... elle lui avait rappelé un souvenir qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Elle s'en voulait :

- Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière ...

Hermione s'enferma dans le dortoir. Le regard blessé de Harry l'obsédait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait déçu. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui quand il l'avait invité ; elle avait essayé de le réconforter quand il lui avait fait par de ses doutes ... Qu'aurait-elle dû faire de plus ?


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! Je vous présente le tout dernier chapitre de "Juste un ami". L'histoire s'achève enfin, et vous inquiétez pas, c'est une happy-end. Ils ont pas traversé tout ça pour finalement prendre des chemins différents, ce serait trop bête !

Note de l'auteur 2 (ou comment se faire de la pub. lol): Pour ceux que ça interresse, d'ici deux/trois jours (peut-être avant, je sais pas), je me lance dans la publication d'une nouvelle histoire qui s'intitule : "Laisse-moi t'aider". En gros, Hermione a perdu la vue et en veut à la terre entière. A votre avis, qui va la sortir de là ? ;)

**Chapitre 11**

Hermione avait demandé à Ginny de l'accompagner aux Trois balais pour discutèrent en priver (notamment sans Lavande) de sa situation avec Harry :

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! J'ai cru que Harry m'avait demandé de sortit avec lui par défi mais ...

- Par défi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Ce sont les conclusions que j'ai tirées après une discussion avec Lavande.

- Mione ... tu devrais savoir que même si elle a eut de nombreuses expériences, elle n'a pas réponse à tout. Et tous les garçons ne sont pas pareil ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu faire ça par défi ?

- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a demandé cet après-midi. dit Hermione d'une petite voix, se sentant soudain un peu bête. Je lui ai expliqué que tout ça était normale : je n'ai jamais dépassé trois rendez-vous avec un garçon.

- Parce que tu crois à ces trucs là ?

- Tu y crois bien, toi.

- Je n'y ai jamais cru ! Je l'ai juste laisser entendre pour que Lavande me laisse tranquille avec ses stupides règles ! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre qu'elle se mêle de la vie sentimentale des autres !

- Je te comprend !

- Le problème, c'est que toi et moi n'avons jamais vraiment parlé garçons.

- Ce n'est pas faux. C'est un sujet que je n'apprécie pas tellement.

- Exact. Et, pardonne-moi de dire ça mais, tu n'es pas experte en la matière.

- Tu es là pour m'aider ou pour m'enfoncé d'avantage ?

- Excuse-moi. Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? J'avais bien remarqué qu'il y avait un problème entre vous mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là !

- Je sais. Mais là j'ai besoin de toi.

- Ok. Alors, comment a réagit Harry quand tu lui a parler de cette histoire de nombre de rendez-vous ?

- Il a eut l'air déçu que je pense qu'on avait rompu à cause d'un truc aussi stupide.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que tout était fini entre vous deux ?

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Non. Pour lui, notre histoire continue. Il croyais que je l'évitais parce que j'étais furieuse qu'il soit si occupé. Alors que moi, j'étais sûre qu'il s'était fichu de moi et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir !

- Tu lui as dit que tu t'étais trompée ?

- Pas vraiment ... C'est trop compliqué ! En plus je l'ai accusé de jouer double jeu.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te souviens de la fille sur la photo que nous avait montré Lavande ? Eh bien je l'ai accusé de sortir avec elle et avec moi.

- Aïe !

- Oui, comme tu dit. J'en viens même à regretté qu'on ne soit pas resté amis.

- Tu es donc convaincue que tout a mal tourné quand Harry et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble ?

- Oui. Quand nous étions amis, ça allait très bien.

- Alors quand les choses ont-elles commencé à se gâter ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Je dirais ... le jour où il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps pour moi.

- Et comment as-tu régit ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire !

- C'est de là que vient le problème. En t'expliquant tout ça, il attendait de toi que tu l'écoute. Il croyait pouvoir compté sur toi et que tu comprendrais sa situation. Il espérait trouver en toi une oreille amicale, rien de plus.

- Mais ... tu crois qu'il tient encore à moi ? Tu crois que j'ai encore une chance ?

- Ca, ça ne dépend plus que de toi !

Le lendemain, Hermione chercha Harry partout dans Poudlard, mais il était introuvable. Après le déjeuner, elle dit à ses amies qu'elles devait se rendre à la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais en fait elle voulait simplement évité l'interrogatoire de Lavande. Arrivée devant la bibliothèque, elle aperçut Harry en train de discuter avec un garçon de cinquième année. Ce dernier la salua d'un signe de tête, et Harry se retourna.

Il n'était pas question de reculer ! Elle espérait qu'il allait lui parler le premier, mais il resta impassible. Les choses allaient être plus difficiles que prévue.

Le garçon s'en alla enfin.

- Bonjour. dit-elle en marchant droit sur Harry.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Je fais des recherches pour un exposé et ...

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? De me retenir ou d'autre chose ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, mais Harry resta de marbre. Au lieu de chercher à l'aider, il fit un pas vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

- Les deux. répondit-elle. De ma réaction quand tu m'as prévenu que tu allais être occupé, ... et de ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais ...

- Sans parler du coup que tu m'as fait en m'abandonnant au cinéma ! ajouta-t-il en ébauchant pour la première fois un sourire.

- Oui, ce n'était pas sympas de ma part.

- Pardon de te demander ça mais ... est-ce que tu viens t'excuser pour te donner bonne conscience ?

- Comment ça ?

- Penses-tu que nous avons des choses à faire ensemble ? Ou bien dis-tu que tu es désolée pour ne pas te sentir trop honteuse de m'avoir plaqué ?

- Je ne t'ai pas plaqué ! Et il me semble que tu ne l'as pas fait non plus. Par conséquent, nous continuons à être ensemble ! répliqua-t-elle avec une assurance qui l'étonna elle-même.

- Ca me va ! dit-il, le regard brillant et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu es prêt à oublier tout ce que j'ai fait ?

- Non, pas du tout ...

- C'est ce que je craignais ! soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne garderais que le meilleur.

A cette seconde, Hermione sut qu'elle avait retrouvé Harry. En souriant, elle ajouta :

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute. fit-il, une lueur amusé dans le regard.

- Que dirais-tu d'un restau et d'un ciné ce soir, avec moi ?

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Je dirais que je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Pour une fille qui a renoncé au garçon ...

- J'ai compris pas mal de choses, ces temps-ci.

Plus audacieuse qu'elle ne l'imaginait, elle enfouie le visage dans son cou et se lova contre lui.

- Je vois. dit-il. Mais, si tu permets, j'ai moi aussi une question à te poser. Est-ce que tu me proposes ça comme à un ... simple ami ?

Hermione releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry :

- On est déjà amis. Si on passait à autre chose ?

FIN

_Petit mot de l'auteuse : Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont soutenu dans cette histoire :) J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas trop déçu !_


End file.
